


Star-Blessed Hero I: Into the Sleep of the Moon-Blessed

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: Star-Blessed Hero [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: To just sleep... endlessly. Without worries. Into the cradle of the Moons... oh, how peaceful this is...





	

24 Second Seed, 2E 700

To just sleep... endlessly. Without worries. Into the cradle of the Moons... oh, how peaceful this is...

My soul descended into deep waters, that go on endlessly. My glowing sea-blue eyes closed in blissful sleep, and on my full lips lied a peaceful smile.

My soul touched down on soft ground, and my eyes opened. Jone and Jode were full above me, and the Stars twinkled as if they were smiling. My straight nose took a deep breath. I sat up, and looked around myself. My eyes became wide. My hands went to my mouth, and looked at the beautiful place around me.

It was full of flowers of all kinds, and - wow.

I run over to the cliff, and looked down. This is the biggest waterfall I've ever seen in my entire life. I took a deep gulp of the nice-smelling air. When I turned around, my eyes widened in awe. I fell on my knees, and my head bowed down. My deep, ebony black hair fell in waves onto the ground, and her hands ruffled it. "My Lady Meridia!"

I looked upon my Lady Meridia, and she smiled at me, and stepped back. "I have something for you, my Champion. And you will find it great indeed."

Two beautiful blades appeared in her hands, and she held them out to me. I took them from her, and marveled at the golden and the silver blade. I know the golden one to be Dawnbreaker, but the silver one was something only people got when Meridia really loved them, and it was called Twilightbreaker, and it was the twin-piece to Dawnbreaker. Instead of using hot light like Dawnbreaker, it used cold light. I furrowed my eyebrows. Dawnbreaker and it's twin-piece were both in the form a broad sabre. Lady Meridia laughed when she sensed my train of thought. "I know that you like those types of blades, and that you are more accustomed to them, so I made a few changes to the blades. Wouldn't want you having problems."

I looked up to her, and my tears nearly brimmed over my eyes. "Thank you, my Lady Meridia."

She laughed, and nodded. "You are my Champion, the one that represents me on Nirn. Wouldn't want them to think I'm not able to make compromises."

I giggled. "True that. But why are you here? And why haven't I returned to my body yet?"

Lady Meridia became somber than. "To answer your second question, you deserve to rest a few years, and as to the first... hear for yourself."

Lady Meridia faded from my sight, and I looked to the other person that entered the meadows. The woman was equal in beauty to Lady Meridia, but they were different like night and day. While Lady Meridia had blonde hair, fair skin, and golden eyes, this woman had dark-grey skin, black hair, and silver eyes. Her hair was overall longer too. My eyes widened in awe. This is... Lady Azura. Azura smiled at me. "I may not be your Lady, but I can see that you are in awe of me. And as to why you are here..."

Two beautiful blades appeared in her hands. She chuckled hoarsely. "One of them is stolen from your Lady Almalexia. I hope you don't mind that though. She seemed really eager to give you these blades. Not that I don't know why. But it's best if you figure it out yourself in a few centuries."

I took the two blades. Trueflame and Hopesfire. Dawnbreaker had the same design as Trueflame and Twilightbreaker had the same style as Hopesfire. The four blades disappeared, and I looked up to Azura. She smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead. I slowly fell down onto a mattress, and slept, without knowing that there was already a tale told about me amongst the residents of Mournhold. One that would live long into the future, even so far as into the year of the 3rd Era, year 427...

* * *

_In the second Era, year 700, 118 years after the Three Banners War was finished, the hero that ended it, Lovesia Indarys, died due to unknown reasons in the middle of Mournhold. Lady Indoril Almalexia cried heavy tears, but nothing would wake her up. She took her blade, Hopesfire, and banished it into another plane of existence, and prayed to Azura that the blade would get to Lovesia. Everyone but her, Lord Vivec, Lord Sotha Sil and the High-Ordinator Danys believed Lovesia Indarys unable to return to the land of the living, and prayed for Lovesia's soul. And thus, the 24th day of Second Seed became a day of complete and utter silence, in honor of her sacrifice. But some people, believed that she would one day return, and do the things she was known for - doing the right thing. These people believed that she would return on her birthday, the 24th day of Evening Star, but these people became less and less, no matter how many times Lady Indoril Almalexia said she would return. But when Lovesia did return... only Almalexia, Danys, Sotha Sil and Vivec believed that she would. And this was the tale, of Lovesia Indarys' sacrifice. May her name echo in the battlefields, and may her name give every warrior strength to do the right thing..._

* * *

24 Evening Star, 3E 426

Almalexia looked down into her cup of Sujamma, and sobbed a bit. "I miss her so much... she made me remember what is truly important. And now she doesn't even return."

Vivec was draped over her left shoulder. "I was shocked too when she completed mine and Sotha Sil's trials without even thinking about it too much after she heard what she had to do. She's a sharp one."

Sotha Sil's head was on Almalexia's right shoulder, and he sobbed as he drunk another gulp of Sujamma. "I'm sure she must have been the one that would have completed those prophecies. Looking at her... she seemed familiar somehow."

Danys couldn't even talk. "Poor boy, he loved her so very much. He wishes she would just return."

A woman behind them cleared their throat. Vivec looked to the woman, and his eyebrows furrowed. The woman was too beautiful. Her gold-blonde hair fell down in soft waves upon her shoulders, and she had fair skin. Her golden eyes looked back at him. He swore when she cleared her throat their was an echo far too soon. His eyes widened, when he saw a tattoo on her collarbone. "And who are you talking about?"

Almalexia and Sil looked at her collarbone too. Their eyes soon met hers. "We drink on Lovesia Indarys."

The woman hopped on the bar counter, and she chuckled. "Everyone does these days. I still believe she will return. She's not so easy to kill after all."

Danys raised his head at that. He noticed the tattoo on her collarbone too. He smiled shakily. "Yeah, you would."

The woman's facial expression was flabbergasted. "Oh, I hoped you wouldn't notice at once. Seems like it's hopeless. Yes, she will return. She just needed a very long sleep. Several centuries in fact. Oh, I should go. Bye-bye!"

The woman who was none other than Meridia vanished in a flash of light, and someone cleared their throat behind them. Danys turned around, and saw that the person behind them had a black cloak on. In the left hand was a beautiful blade and his eyes widened when he saw the slightly blue flames. Almalexia looked at the person. "Who are you?"

They could see a smile on the lips of the woman behind them, and she threw the blade in her left hand. Almalexia catched it, and muttered the name she thought it had. "Hopesfire."

The blade catched blue fire, and Almalexia turned around smiling. Only to see that the black cloak was gone on the person. The glowing sea-blue eyes, the deep, ebony black hair that fell down in waves upon her muscular form, the generous bust, and the bluish-grey skin were all unmistakable - it was Lovesia Indarys. Danys was the first to stand up, and he hugged the taller woman. Lovesia's muscular arms hugged Danys back and she looked down. She groaned. Danys looked up, and groaned too. "You're even taller than before!"

Lovesia groaned. "I know! Now I'm 7ft tall!"

The Tribunal gods hugged Lovesia too, and from there, they all descended onto the floor. Almalexia cuddled against Lovesia's right side, Danys hugged her upper body, Sil was draped over the legs and Vivec cuddled against her left side. Their was a gold flash of light, and they were vaguely aware of a mattress beneath them. Almalexia looked into Lovesia's sea-blue eyes. "Lovesia, please don't ever stay dead for that long, 'kay?"

Lovesia looked down, and smiled a peaceful smile at Almalexia. "Not if I have a choice. And that's... a promise."

And so the five continued cuddling on the soft mattress. No... Lovesia won't ever stay dead for that long. Not if she had a choice in the matter...

* * *

"Did you hear?"

Dagoth Gilvoth snapped his eyes back at Dagoth Drals. "What?!"

The ash priest bowed his head in awe, and smiled. Voryn walked over, and looked down. "My grandmother Lovesia Indarys came back."

Gilvoth's eyes widened. "Wait... you mean THAT Lovesia Indarys? That died on the 24th day of Second Seed in the 2nd Era, year 700?!"

Drals nodded. "That's the one. And I feel proud to say... she's my grandmother."

Gilvoth's mouth fell open. Voryn looked from Gilvoth to Drals. "Excuse me, but _who_ is Lovesia Indarys?"

Gilvoth's and Drals' heads snapped around and they looked in awe at Voryn. Drals answered him. "About 800 years ago, my grandmother Lovesia Indarys lost her soul to Molag Bal. There were a great many things that tell of her many exploits. She became an Eye of the Queen Ayrenn, of the Summerset Isles. Who is said to hate those that look down on the other races, seeing as she wanted that everyone is worth the same. Afterward... there wasn't much told about her time with the Daggerfall Covenant, but there were a few things she was said to have done for the Ebonheart Pact. She became one of the Hands of Almalexia, saved the Skald-King Jorunn from his brother's assassination attempt. Later she freed Gil-Var-Dale from Couldharbour and then there is the fact that she is said to have been blessed by the moons. Which automitically meant that she guided the Khajiit's future Mane down to road of the two moons to the plateau of the dark moon. Later she went into Coldharbour to demand her soul back from Molag Bal, and there was the said fact that she became immortal during the process. Which didn't come down onto her daughter or me at all. So... there are a great many things told about her. There was even a cult that went around and told everyone Lovesia would return one day on her birthday, but the cult doesn't exist anymore after all these many years."

Gilvoth seemed to contemplate something. "And she's said to have been the Empress once. Of course, there are three other titles that she had: Hero of Coldharbour, Savior of Tamriel and Champion of Meridia."

Voryn blinked in awe. "Wow... those are mighty deeds indeed."

Drals scratched his chin. Gilvoth and Voryn looked down at him. "What is it?"

He seemed to contemplate something. Then he shrugged. "Ah, who cares... She was also said to have _befriended_ Almalexia. And then there is her birth-mark... that is also very peculiar. Than there was the fact that _Azura_ seemed to have been pissed at Molag Bal because he claimed Lovesia's soul for a time."

They looked disconcerted at the news. Than Voryn spoke up. "But why would Azura... no. No, no, no!"

Drals searched around for something in his pockets. "Aha!"

He held up a picture and handed it over. The two siblings looked at the picture. Ill-conceiled dread was what they were feeling. The painting... was of a woman who was of a tall stature. At least 6"8  tall, her features were very soft for a Dunmer. She had a muscular form, and she only wore underwear. The woman - Lovesia Indarys - had bluish-grey skin, and she was very beautiful. Her eyes seemed to glow, and her hair was a deep ebony black and fell down in waves. 'Pretty' isn't the right word for Lovesia. She was far too mature to be called pretty. But the most alarming thing on her body... was the mark slightly below her collarbone. The mark seemed to be located on the left side. Voryn became deatly pale. "No... way."

The mark... her birthmark... was a moon and star.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, everyone that thinks 'befriended Almalexia' is what it is, it is. They are... friends with kissing benefits. Though Danys is the only one who really... had kids with her. Only one though. That later got Drals. Who is the only kid.


End file.
